Heretofore trucks have transported sludge to a processing plant in a liquid or semi-solid stage such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,566 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,647 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,566 which require a long period of time to process and take up valuable holding area during treatment.
The use of plural stations circumferentially arranged to be supplied from a single central supply conveyor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,583.
I am aware of no prior art in which the sludge is loaded into a truck in a liquid semi-solid state with debris intermixed therewith and transported to a plant for final processing which at the time of arrival of the sludge at the processing plant it has been converted from a liquid or semi-solid state to a dry granular state.
The best prior art known to me at the time of filing this application are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 586,510; 978,381; 1,417,205; 1,979,647; 2,563,583; 3,807,566.